san valentin de mikan
by nekomini
Summary: el termino con ella , ella quedo destrozada, pero llego alguien y se la llevo de aquel lugar diciéndole que la ama - no hago bueno resúmenes pero espero que les guste : nxm hxr


_**bueno este es un one - shot , es sobre una pequeña historia que me gusta , pero yo ahora se la voy hacer con nuestros queridos personajes de gakuen alice , bueno como saben nuestros personajes principales son mikan y natsume , pero en este capitulo dejare que natsume y hotaru eran ex - novios al igual que mikan y ruka , ya se que no es san valentin o el dia de los enamorados pero me gusta mucho este one shot .**_

_**bueno nekomini deja este pequeño one-shot :) , espero que les guste** ._

* * *

**san valentin?**

hola soy mikan y yo estaba muy contenta , ya que el día que se acercaba era mi primer san valentin junto ami novio ruka , pero desde un momento a otro , en un segundo, todo se volvió negro debido a esta razón :

lo siento mikan , pero nosotros tenemos que romper : le dijo ruka mientras rompía con mikan ¨lo siento , pero me e enamorado de otra persona por lo que no deberíamos estar juntos .

_**que , pero que es lo que sucede , no entiendo lo que esta pasando , mi cuerpo no reacciona , por favor que alguien me ayude**_ : pensaba mikan mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas .

_**quien sea , por favor que alguien me ayude**_

en eso aparece alguien, con anteojos y un gran chaquetón con gorro , que agarra del brazo a mikan , diciendo ¨si tu vas a romper con ella , entonces yo me la quedare ¨: dijo la persona mientras se llevaba a mikan de ese lugar .

¨¡mikan !¨: grito ruka , mientras veía que la persona se llevaba a mikan .

**_que un extraño_ **¿ quien eres tu ? ¿ ese es el uniforme de la academia gakuen alice ?: le pregunto

por lo que la persona se saca los anteojos , y el gorro del chaquetón , dejando al descubierto , su cabello negro azabache unos hermosos ojos carmesís ¨yo soy natsume ¨: dijo el ¨mas conocido como kuro neko, de gakuen alice¨

como los gatos negro : dijo miikan .

¿por que hiciste eso ? : le pregunto mikan a natsume .

por que yo te amo : respondió nastume tomándola de las mejillas y le secaba las lagrimas .

¿amor ? : dijo en un susurro .

_**mikan me e enamorado de otra : dijo ruka , en la mente de mikan , por lo que lloro aun mas** ._

no me lo puedo creer : dijo mikan llorando a moco tendido ¨quiero decir ,que la persona que yo amo , me dejo por otra y de seguro que nadie me querrá¨: dijo mikan con lagrimas que le corrían por las mejillas , por lo que natsume la miro con pena y preocupación en esos ojos carmesís y la beso sorprendiendo a mikan .

entonces are que me creas , are que te enamores de mi : dijo natsume , al separarse mikan , por lo que mikan se apoyo en su pecho y se hecho a llorar ,cosa que este la abrazo ¨yo are que te enamores de mi ¨.

* * *

**PDV DE MIKAN .**

al día siguiente estuve pensando en lo de ayer ,todas las horas de clase , por lo que se me hizo eterno hasta que sonó la campana para irnos a clase , cuando iba saliendo del salón una de mis amigas , ana me pregunto ¨mikan no esperaras a ruka , para irte a casa ¨, por lo que solo negué con la cabeza y cuando iba saliendo.

mikan ¿ puedo hablar contigo ? :me pregunto mi mejor amiga .

claro que si hotaru ¿ de que se trata ? : le pregunte ya que tenia una cara de preocupación .

bueno sera mejor que vayamos a otra parte : me dijo ella , por lo que yo asentí y nos fuimos a la terraza ,en eso que llegamos .

¨sabes mikn quería que me disculparas ¨: me dijo ella por lo que me confundí O.o .

he y por que tendría que disculparte ?: le pregunte .

¨por haberme enamorado de ruka ¨: me respondió hotaru ,por lo que yo quede en estado de shock ,**_ mi mejor amiga , ellas se había enamorado de mi novio_ **, al pensar en eso salí corriendo dejando a un lado a hotaru , fue tanto lo que corrí , hasta llegar al patio trasero de mi colegio ,_** ¿ por que ? ¿por que tuvo que ser mi mejor amiga ?**_, por lo que me apoye en una de las mu rayas y me dedique a llorar, sentía que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos .

_**FIN DE PDV .**_

_**PDV DE NATSUME**_** .**

hay iba yo ya que me dirigía al colegio de mikan ya que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para que se enamorara de mi , en eso la veo correr por lo que la seguí , hay estaba ella sentada en el piso y llorando , por lo que solo la cubrí con mi chaquetón mientras la abrazaba y le decía ¨te amo ¨, en eso ella levanta la vista para mirarme por lo que solo atino a preguntar.

¨¿te acuerdas de mi ?¿ me recuerdas ?

_**¿por que eres tan bueno conmigo ? ¿ puede ser que me pueda aferrar a ti ?: pensó mikan**_** .**

en eso me lleve a mikan a un parque , el cual al lado de una banca se encontraba una maquina de chocolate , caliente , por lo que la deje en la anca y le fui a comprar una lata ,¨toma ¨: le dije mientras le tiraba la lata , cosa que ella agarro con excito ,¨no le digas a nadie , se reirán de mi si se llegan a enterar de que me gusta este tipo de cosas , e un chocolate de edición limitada la venden solo en san valentin ¨: le dije mientras la veía , en eso ella comenzó a reír ¨claro no le diré nada a nadie ¨: me dijo ella , mostrándome una bella sonrisa .

te has reído : le dije cosa que ella me quedo mirando ,¨si es así , entonces vamos ¨.

¿que a donde me llevas ?: me pregunto ella .

ya lo veras : le respondí .

_**FIN DE PDV** ._

en eso natsume arrastro a mikan hacia un cine , el cual estaban dando un drama muy triste sobre animales .

ya he parado de llorar , pero ahora lloro por la película de animales , era muy triste : le dijo mikan , mientras se secaba con un pañuelo , en eso al salir del cine natsume la agarra del brazo y la abraza .

¨por favor mikan , no llores como lo estabas haciendo hace un rato ¨ ¿ vale ? : le dijo al oído , cosa que mikan se sonrojo ¨aun que te ves realmente hermosa cuando lloras ¨: le dijo natsume mientras le daba un cálido beso .

bien mañana como no hay clases , tendremos una cita de verdad , quedaremos a las 12:00 en la maquina de chocolate , ¿ de acuerdo ? , en eso natsume se fue dejando primero a mikan en la parada del auto bus .

que? una verdadera cita con natsume ? . murmuraba mikan para ella misma .

* * *

**al día siguiente y PDV DE MIKAN .**

al final igual e venido al lugar donde natsume y yo empezaríamos nuestra cita, pero si hubiera estado en casa de seguro estaría pensando en ruka , en eso siento que mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas , por lo que me las seco antes de que llegue natsume , que es lo que me dirá al ver que e llorado .

~NATSUME ~: escuche que una chicas decían , por lo que rápidamente levanto la cabeza , para verlo a el tan guapo pero rodeado de chicas .

~ne ne natsume , que sorpresa ¿ no te gustaría ir a alguna parte con nosotras ~: le dijo esa chica , cosa que me molesto mucho ,_**¨que por que me enfado , quizás sean sus amigas , ya que natsume parece ser muy popular en gakuen**_** alice:** , pero en ese momento natsume interrumpió en mi mente .

¨pues veras , estoy a punto de tener una cita con la chica que me gusta así que ¿ podrían no interrumpir ? : dijo natsume mientras me abrazaba , por lo que las chicas se fueron muy decepcionada .

¿ que significa esa cara ? , ¿ no te dije que no lloraras ? : me dijo el por lo que respondí rápidamente, ¨yo no estaba llorando , y esta cara siempre la e tenido , una cara muy misteriosa ¨.

¨hn , pero sabes que con esa cara misteriosa , te ves muy mona ? : me dijo , por lo que me sonroje mucho .

que yo no soy mona : le dije gravemente sonrojada .

¨hn veo que no te habías dado cuenta , bien si ese es el caso te llevare a un lugar para comprobarte lo ¨: me dije en eso me agarra de la mano y me arrastra hacia una cabina fotográfica , pone algunas monedas y se pone a mi lado ,en eso que la cámara va a tomar la foto me abraza y me sostiene el rostro y lo pone junto al del y me susurra ¨estas mucho mas linda cuando sonríes , en ves de que llores ¨, por lo que me sonroje y ¨click ¨se tomo la foto , en eso seguimos tomándonos fotos en lo que natsume hacia gestos .

¨veo que te gusta hacer diferentes tipos de gesto ¨: le dije mientras reía .

¨jeje , si por que esto lo hace mas divertidos ¨: me dijo regalándome una sonrisa ¨bien es momento de que vayamos ¨

¨he vayamos , ¿ adonde ? ¨: le pregunte .

¨aquí ¨: me dijo entrando a una cafetería , en eso nos fuimos a sentar , por lo que se acerco una camarera y nos dijo que es lo que se nos ofrecía ¨yo quiero un helado de fresa con chocolate ¨: le dije por lo que la camarera asintió ¨y yo quiero una taza de café ¨: dijo natsume por lo que la camarera asintió y se marcho , en eso no se tardaron nada en llegar los pedidos por lo que yo empece a comerme mi helado ,por lo que me doy cuenta que natsume me esta mirando fijamente.

¨¿que ?¿tan bien quieres helado?

¨solo estoy viendo como comes , solo eso ¨: me respondió con una bella sonrisa cosa que causo que me manchara la cara con helado ,¨pero natsume ¿ por que yo , por que me elegiste ami ? :le pregunte cosa que me tenia muy intrigada .

¨no te lo diré ¨ : me respondió mientras me limpiaba el lugar que me había manchado con helado , se lo comía el .

pero si hace unos días nos acabamos de conocer : le volví a decir , cosa que respondió ¨eso no me interesa yo te amo y are que tu te enamores de mi a toda costa .

he pero eso no impedirá que nos conozcamos mas a partir de ahora ¿cierto ? : le pregunte sin darme cuenta de las palabras que había dicho , por lo que me sonroje gravemente .

en eso natsume se puso a reír claro que eso no lo impedirá , ya que yo te enamorare cada día .

**fin de pdv .**

en eso los dos salieron de la cafetería , mientras pensaban a que otro sitio ir hasta que ..

mikan , por que no me dices las cosas que te te gustan : le dijo natsume por lo que mikan respondió.

bien las cosas que me gustan son ¨el chocolate caliente que me diste el día de ayer , me gusta , salir a divertirme , me gustan los árboles de cerezo y muchas cosas mas.

en eso paso un gato , cosa que natsume quedo mirando y le pregunto ¨y dime¿ te gustan los gatos ? ¨

he claro , incluyendo amo a los gatos : respondió mikan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

entonces eso quiere decir que me amas : le dijo natsume con una sonrisa coqueta .

he que : dijo mikan confundida .

acabas de decir kuro te amo : le dijo natsume , mientras la abrazaba ¨yo también .. ¨

¿he?

yo también te amo , si sigues diciendo eso no podre dejar que te vayas : le dijo mientras la apretaba mas .

_**por que , por que sera que mi corazón no deja de latir , porque no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando estoy con natsume : pensaba**_** mikan,**en eso que mikan levanta la vista se da cuenta que ruka y hotaru van saliendo de un hotel ¨ deseo que estemos juntos para siempre : le dijo natsume a mikan .

yo también deseo estar contigo nastume , _**deseo olvidarle : **_le dijo mikan y pensaba a la vez .

* * *

rato después se encontraban natsume y mikan en ese hotel , los dos haciendo que esa pieza se vuelva candente , entre besos y caricias , tapados por unas cuantas sabanas .

**¨por favor , quiero olvidar lo todo , no quiero que me vuelva a herir y tampoco quiero herir a natsume , al pensar estar con el para poder olvidar a ruka : pensaba mikan .**

¨mikan , no es necesario que pienses en mi si quieres , pero yo haré que tu olvides todo lo que te hizo el desgraciado ese ¨: le dijo natsume, cosa que mikan le iba a responder ¨que no espe... ¨pero fue callada por los labios de natsume .

¨por favor no digas nada , si quieres no piense en mi mientras hacemos esto ¨: le dijo natsume .

¨no es eso , es solo que yo creo que me estoy enamorando de ti , lo siento pero por favor me gustaría volver a comenzar junto contigo , por lo que pensare en ti en este momento y mientras hacemos esto ¨: le dijo mikan sonrojado se.

por lo que natsume la agarro de la barbilla y la beso con mucho amor cosa que mikan acepto y correspondió profundizando el beso y siguieron con lo suyo .

al terminar de acomodarse la ropa se fueron del lugar de la mano .

* * *

natsume muchas gracias por venir a dejarme a mi casa: le dijo mikan dándole un cálido beso en los labios cosa que sorprendió a natsume y vio como mikan iba entrando , por lo que rápidamente la abrazo por la espada ¨por favor , quedémonos un minuto así¨: le dijo natsume al oído.

¨natsume mañana sera san valentin , ¿que quieres que te de ? ¨: le pregunto mikan mientras agarraba sus manos .

¨mikan con tal de que sea de parte de ti , yo sere mas que feliz ¨: le dijo natsume besando su mejilla .

bien entonces mañana nos veremos : le dijo mikan mientras entraba a su casa ¨ también hablare con hotaru y ruka .

claro yo te ire a buscar a tu colegio y felicitarte por tu victoria en la conversación : le respondió natsume mientras se marchaba .

* * *

al día siguiente mikan se acerco a hotaru y ruka ¨hola chicos , quiero hablar con ustedes ¨, cosa que los sorprendió a los dos, peor aceptaron y se fueron al patio ya que habían terminado las clases .

claro miikan hablemos : dijo hotaru emocionada al saber que su amiga le había vuelto a hablar .

quiero que arreglemos las cosas ,yo se que tu ahora estas con ruka y los dos están enamorados y lo acepto por que no quiero perder tu amistad por eso , solo quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz y comenzare desde cero con una persona que se me apareció y me esta haciendo muy feliz enamorándome cada día que estado con el .

en eso que ruka y hotaru levanta la vista ya que la habían agachado ,ruka se da cuenta de algo y dice ¨a es el chico que se llevo a mikan aquel día¨ , por lo que mikan rapidamente se da vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara , pero en ese momento hotaru susurro ¨que hace el aquí si nosotros ya terminamos ¨, cosa que le rompió el corazón a mikan ¨bien chicos sera mejor que me vaya ¨: se despidió mikan mientras se dirija hacia natsume , cosa que este le dijo de que si iban a alguna parte pero mikan rápidamente le dijo ¨por que no me dijiste que salias con hotaru , por que no me dijiste que tu también querías olvidar ¨, sabes natsume , quiero que esto quede aca , ya no aguanto que me rompan el corazón ¨, por lo que se fue corriendo dejando a natsume estufecto .

* * *

mikan al llegar a su casa se cambio de ropa , tomo una caja con gran decoración y se fue al primer lugar donde natsume la llevo , ese lugar era el parque con la maquina de chocolate caliente , cosa que estaba dispuesta a botar aquella caja , que contenía chocolate para natsume , pero en el momento que la iba a votar .

¨eso es para mi¿ cierto? , porfavor no lo tires ¨: le dijo natsume abrazándola por atrás,cosa que hizo que mikan llorara .

¨por favor natsume , yo te haré olvidar no te preocupes por eso que yo te ayudare ¨: le dijo mikan .

¨¿por que quieres hacerme olvidar ?¨

¨por que yo me e enamorado de ti y yo are que tu lo estés de mi ¨: le respondió mikan , cosa que natsume la dio vuelta y la beso .

¨yo hace un mes que termine con hotaru , por que yo en ese tiempo ya estaba enamorado de ti , una ves que fui a tu colegio hotaru me mando un mensaje , de lo desconfiada que era conmigo , pero en ese momento cuando te vi a ti y a tus amigas que te preguntaron ¨esta bien que dejes a hotaru con ruka ¨, cosa que tu respondiste ¨si esta bien ya que confió mucho en el y no creo que me engañe ¨, desde hay quede automática mente flechado por ti , por lo que termine con hotaru .

¨y si no me crees podemos empezar de nuevo¨, cosa que nastume se separó y dijo ¨hola¨yo soy natsume ,mas conocido como kuro neko, de gakuen alice y yo te amo ¨, le dijo con brazos abierto cosa que mikan se tiro a sus brazos y se besaron .

¿¨quieres empezar esta historia de amor conmigo ? ¨.

* * *

_**bueno aqui termina este oneshots , bueno como dije me gusta mucho el manga de donde lo saque y este es mi anime favorito y no pertenecen peor igual lo escribi :P bueno nos vemos en mis historia **_


End file.
